


Something else

by tinylittlepaws



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Dry Humping, First Kiss, M/M, Pining, Tension, but all in a poetic way u kno, they are in love but didnt really dare to show it, tried to go right for the kokoro and not for the cockoro, until now, wink wonk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinylittlepaws/pseuds/tinylittlepaws
Summary: „Do you need anything else?”The question is unusual. Unfamiliar.It’s a question that should be forbidden to even whisper out loud between them, should be inappropriate to ask each other right now. Because sharing a bed should be enough. Laying close and holding each other should be enough.Should be. But it's not.





	Something else

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The characters in this fiction are merely based on real life people. However, I do not know them personally and this fiction is based purely on my imagination. It's just for fun. iKON, YG, please don't sue me. Thanks.
> 
> TO THE READERS: I wrote this in the middle of the night when I couldn't sleep but desperately wanted to. Maybe I should do this more often, seems to work against writer's block. Please enjoy! Feedback is always appreciated. Thank you.

„Are you sleeping?”

„Not yet.”

The rustle of the bedsheets was heard in the quiet room and then a voice, whisper-like and hesitant, broke the eeriness of the night again. 

„Can we cuddle?”

Silence. 

Hanbin’s heart has never been so loud in his ears before, has never been this deafening. Why? Why does it want to beat right out of his chest this time? It was excusable for the first two or three times when he asked Jiwon this very question. Understandable because it was all a new, uncertain ground for them that they have never really tiptoed over until that night but it was all kept safely hidden in the darkness of the upcoming nights. 

But now was definitely not the first time, nor the second time. It was… it was something close to eight now, not that either of them kept track of it though. 

The bedsheets rustled again as Bobby moved under the covers. Hanbin took a deep breath and didn’t let it out. 

„Come here.”

Hanbin exhaled. 

With careful movements that were craved deep into his bones, coming from years of having to be quiet at night to not wake any of his roommates up, Hanbin moved quietly over to Bobby’s side. 

Finding his embrace and warmth was easy and finding comfort and affection in him was even easier. 

Strong arms secured his body around his waist and Hanbin melted against the hard chest, pressing close and tucking his head under a well-shaped chin just for extra safety. 

He took a deep breath and let it out with a smile. 

Bobby chuckled quietly, his raw voice breaking the silence and the vibrations of it running through his body, rumbling deep in his chest. Hanbin felt it just as well as he heard it right next to his ear. 

„Are you comfy?”

An expected, familiar question. Hanbin nodded, „Yeah.”

„Good,” Bobby murmured back, finalizing their cuddle for the night with a tug of his arms to have their bodies pressed closer together. They breathed in in unision and clutched at each other’s clothes, then exhaled at the same time. 

Minutes passed just like that but sleep didn’t really want to come, not even like this. How so? Hanbin could always, as he realized lately, fall asleep fast in Bobby’s embrace.

But tonight he was still restless, eyes wide open and blinking constantly at the white shirt covered chest in front of him. His mind running a mile a minute but only one thought persistent enough to be heard in his loud mind clearly:

It’s not enough.

Just then, like Bobby was able to hear and catch that one single sentence playing like a mantra in his head, he asked lowly, 

„Do you need anything else?”

Hanbin’s mind screamed yes but for now, he sewed his mouth shut, contemplating.

It’s unusual. Unfamiliar. 

It’s not a question that’s often muttered between them – at least not like this; not in the middle of the night, not when they are sharing a single bed and definitely not when they are so obviously restless and sleepless even in each other’s embrace.  
Instead it’s a question that should be forbidden to even whisper out loud between them, should be inappropriate to ask from each other right now. Because sharing a bed should be enough. Laying close and holding each other should be enough. 

Should be. 

And now, it’s not. Not nearly enough. 

And so, with trembling lips and a terrified mind, Hanbin breathes out his final answer. „Yes.”

Bobby’s chest fills up with air and pushes against Hanbin’s cheek in the process. He doesn’t ask anything else. 

The bedsheets rustle again, a sound of comfort in this confusing night, and then Bobby pulls his hand out from under the covers and takes Hanbin’s chin in between his thumb and pointer confidently. Tilts his head up, pushes on it so Hanbin’s lips separate a little and leans in, breathing against his lips. And doesn’t do anything else. 

For seconds there is nothing more happening. The quickening of their breathing is the only thing heard right at that moment and the foggy cloud of tension falls easily over them, hazing their minds and setting fire inside their veins. 

Hanbin is the first to crack. His toes curl under the covers and in the haze of a moment he leans up and pushes against Bobby’s plush lips gently. 

They are very soft and warm. Welcoming. 

It’s really not much but a simple peck, a touch of the lips, an action of two pining souls finally connecting in physical form. Hanbin feels like he’s floating.

They pull away just seconds after, both quietly savoring the unfamiliar but long-desired feeling of a first kiss. 

Their first kiss.

But Bobby doesn’t let it last long though because he soon leans into him again, catching Hanbin off-guard and setting a handful of butterflies free in the pit of his stomach. He clutches onto his shirt at his chest because this time Bobby is more bold, their lips parting and they fit just like a puzzle, warm and wet lips meeting again and again just to caress each other delicately. 

Bobby kisses different from what Hanbin expected. 

He expected roughness, wildness and impatience, a kiss that will make him feel like he’s burning into ashes. 

But in reality Bobby kisses him with so much care and passion that Hanbin swears he sees bright stars behind his closed eyelids. The deepness of the kiss is present in a way that when he licks into his mouth, slow and thorough, Hanbin sighs against his parted lips and the world spins around him for a moment.  
His fingers tighten in Bobby’s shirt, grateful for it because right now it’s the only thing helping him stay grounded and if he didn’t have it, he would slip right out of Bobby’s fingers. But he’s not the only one feeling like that and it’s easy to notice with the way curious hands run along the lines and curves of his body. Bobby needs a ground too.

A palm settles low on his lower back and he is pushed closer just in time as another, this time shaky, sigh escapes his parted lips. His groin pushes up against Bobby’s and it’s incredible and horrifying at the same time. Hanbin moans low in his throat and sees white because Bobby is really hard against him and the thought of the fact that he wanted Hanbin to feel it, wanted him to know that right now he is craving his body more than anything is overwhelming. 

Hanbin doesn’t mean to do it but his hips roll forward and he almost blacks out from how turned on he is when Bobby grunts in response and sinks his fingers deep into his bare hipbone under his shirt. It stings but only adds more fuel to the fire because they grind again and again, getting caught in an addictive and oh-so-delicious rythm together. 

They are not even kissing anymore, the action long forgotten by the new feeling. But their lips stay pressed together, mouths open and breathing hard against each other, both out of their minds. They can’t seem to control their bodies anymore and at a particularly hard thrust Hanbin opens his eyes and his cock twitches.

Because he finds Bobby already staring down at him, the Moon giving them just enough light in the otherise dark room that he is able to make out his lustful gaze. Feeling a shiver running through his body, Hanbin whimpers and starts rolling his hips harder and faster, his eyes never once leaving Bobby’s. 

There is something so addictive in seeing him crumble because of Hanbin but it’s even more incredible to be seen so open and vulnerable under Bobby’s eyes, to let him see how his jaw drops even more and how his eyes flutter when he gets closer and closer to his orgasm. 

Gulping loudly, Bobby reaches out and tucks a strand of hair behind Hanbin’s ear. The action is so innocent and pure, so different from what state they are currently in that it catches him off guard, stomach convulsing from something else than sexual lust. 

Too caught up in this unexpected feeling, he doesn’t see the bruising kiss coming and definitely doesn’t expect his hair to be grabbed and pulled at. Moaning throatily, his whole body shudders and he comes without a warning along with a choked up moan. 

Bobby follows him a moment later, hand grabbing at Hanbin’s ass at the last second, groping hard as he, too, cums into his pajama pants. 

They shake against each other, bodies twitching a few more times as they come down from the high of their orgasms. 

Hanbin takes a deep breath and when he lets it out he feels like his soul is also leaving his body along with his used up air. Bobby rolls away from him and onto his back, legs kicking the blanket off of their bodies. Hanbin quietly appreciates the act as he feels drops of sweat running down the back of his thighs. 

It takes a few minutes but the peaceful silence falls over the room once again, covering them up in comfortable silence. But Hanbin, once again, feels his heart thumping loudly in his chest, this time much harder than before. He turns his head but Bobby is still staring up at the ceiling, silent. He follows his line of vision and tries hard not to acknowledge the ball of anxiety quietly forming in the pit of his stomach. 

He almost falls asleep by the time he feels a touch on the back of his hand. Blinking his sleepy eyes open, he finds Bobby staring at him from his side of the bed, palm hovering over his own uncertainly. 

Hanbin blinks and doesn’t know what to say. 

Bobby drops his gaze to their hands and slowly engulfs his hand in his own and then he tugs. And tugs again. 

Chuckling wordlessly, Hanbin follows his unsaid question without a beat of hesitance. He cuddles up against Bobby with a warm feeling in his chest and tucks his head under his chin just like he always does. Bobby welcomes him with his arm wrapping around him and pulls him closer and holds him tight. 

In the back of his mind, Hanbin weakly registers the feeling of his cum drying on his hip and all over his stomach. It’s very gross but right in this moment it isn’t gross enough to make him want to get up and wash up. 

So instead he just settles more comfortably into Bobby’s warm embrace and enjoys the tickling breath on his forehead. 

Bobby doesn’t ask any more questions and Hanbin doesn’t offer any answers. 

They just drift into sleep.


End file.
